Un japonais à LA
by Xamboy
Summary: Kuroko est dégoutté de la génération des miracles après leur troisième victoire national et décide de partir loin, tenter sa chance de l'autre coté du Pacifique.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je me lance dans une nouvelle fanfiction sur l'univers Kuroko no Basket que j'ai adoré étant un otaku et un fan de basket. L'histoire commence juste après la victoire de la génération des miracles lors de leur dernier tournoi nationaux collégien où notre bleuté aura une réaction différente du manga. J'en dis pas plus, sur ce, bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Les personnages de KnB ne m'appartienne pas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1 : American dream :

Kuroko se sentait vide, ni triste ni frustré ni en colère par rapport à leur « victoire ». En effet, son équipe (enfin si on peut appeler cela une équipe) avait de nouveau reporté le tournoi national de basket collégien. Cependant, il fallait voir de quelle façon il avait gagné : En humiliant totalement leur adversaire dont l'un de ces meilleurs amis faisait partie et avec un jeu complétement individualiste et égoïste. Ce n'était pas la première fois mais c'était la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase pour le bleuté. Il n'avait plus du tout envie d'être parmi ces personnes, c'était pourquoi il devait s'en éloigner. Il allait donc partir loin d'eux, le joueur fantôme ne voulait pas arrêter le basket car il était écœuré de leur basket, pas du basket en général. Il était donc devant son ordinateur prêt à envoyer un mail pour confirmer son échange scolaire. En effet, c'était la mère du bleuté qui l'avait persuadé, il y a quelques mois de se créer un compte en ligne pour recevoir des propositions d'échange scolaire dans un autre pays. Elle avait dit que c'était pour sa culture et que cela faisait bien sur un CV. A l'époque le bleuté n'était pas du tout tenté par l'expérience, mais maintenant c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin. Le sixième homme de la génération miracle avait donc pris sa décision, il partirait un an dans un lycée American à Los Angeles en Californie. Il n'avait rien dit à personne, même pas à Momoi et il allait changer de numéro de téléphone comme ça ils n'auront aucun moyen de le contacter. Le petit joueur ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait une fois de retour au Japon, mais pour le moment tout ce qu'il l'intéressait était de partir au pays berceau du basket. Il voulait jouer dans un pays où la majorité des gens étaient passionnés par ce sport, sur les fameux courts de street Basket et dans l'équipe de son lycée.

-Aller Kuroko Tetsuya, let's go comme ils disent là-bas dit le bleuté pour se donner du courage avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « Envoyer ».

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Bonjour les gens, dites-vous avez des nouvelles de Kurokocchi depuis la finale, je n'ai plus et je ne l'ai pas vu. Je commence à m'inquiéter, j'espère qu'il n'a pas eu de problème.

-Toi aussi, je commence à avoir peur dit d'une voix inquiète une fille aux cheveux roses.

-Ne vous inquiétaient pas pour Tetsu, malgré les apparences c'est un mec solide si vous n'avez plus de nouvelle c'est juste qu'il ne veut pas vous répondre point répliqua d'une voix blasée l'as de la génération miracle. Cette phrase eut pour effet de déprimer le blond et la rose, pourquoi leur bleuté ne voulait plus leur répondre.

-Exactement, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec cet abruti répondit un adolescent en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Qui est ce que tu traites d'abruti espèce de tsundere maniaque des horoscopes.

Alors que le vert allait répondre avec l'une de ses légendaires répliques cinglantes, il fut coupé par la voix impérieuse de son capitaine :

-Tetsuya a du mal à encaisser ce que l'on a fait à son ami et comment l'équipe a évoluée. A l'heure actuelle il doit être dégouté du basket et c'est pourquoi il nous évite. Mais ne vous inquiétiez pas cela lui passera et tôt ou tard notre joueur fantôme reviendra vers nous ou l'un d'entre nous maintenant plus qu'à savoir qui.

Tous hochèrent la tête aux mots de leur capitaine et une bonne partie d'entre eux espéraient être cette personne.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Un mois plus tard dans la chambre du bleuté :_

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé son vol décollait dans quelques heures et Kuroko avait fini de préparer ses affaires et son départ était imminent. Son père l'emmenait à l'aéroport et après plusieurs heures de vol, il y serait. Ses parents lui louait un petit appartement sur place près de son lycée et il arriverait deux semaines avant la reprise des cours : Cela lui permettrait de s'habituer un peu avant d'aller directement en cours. La langue ne devrait pas lui poser problème, il avait un bon niveau en anglais et de toute façon il parlait peu. Il pourra aussi jouer un peu au street basket pour s'amuser et voir le niveau qu'il y a là-bas. Le bleuté était tout excité à propos de tout cela bien que rien ne le laissait paraître sur son visage impassible. Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions pour la voix de son père :

-Tetsuya, il est l'heure d'y aller.

-J'arrive papa répondit ce dernier.

Il descendit les escaliers et quitta la maison pour déposer ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture et s'assit sur la banquette arrière, ses parents étant à l'avant. Le voyage se fit dans le silence ce qui était habituelle dans cette famille qui préféré communiquer avec des regards qu'avec des mots. Ils arrivèrent à l'aéroport où le joueur fantôme fit enregistrer ses bagages avant de se rendre vers la zone d'embarquement. Juste avant de partir vers elle, ses parents lui firent leur au revoir :

-Tetsuya prend soin de toi s'il-te-plait, fais attention et tire s'en le maximum d'expérience lui dit sa mère en le prenant dans ses bras chose assez rare pour être noter.

-Oui, je te le promets maman répondit le bleuté.

-Au revoir mon fils et bonne chance lui dit à son père en lui posant une main tendre sur son épaule.

-Merci papa, au revoir répliqua l'adolescent avec un petit sourire lui aussi rare chez le bleuté avant de partir dans la zone d'embarquement.

C'est après de maintes procédure administrative et de sécurité que le bleuté s'installa sur son siège de vol. Il commença à se détendre en mettant son casque sur les oreilles et en s'imaginant comment son année sera et en se disant « Amérique me voilà ». Il était très loin d'imaginer tout ce que cette année lui réservait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, bon ce chapitre était plus un prologue qu'un véritable chapitre c'est pourquoi il était assez court. Néanmoins dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensés et ce que vous pensez qu'il va arriver à notre cher Tetsuya. Sur ce, à la prochaine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Los Angeles :

Le vol de Kuroko finit par arriver à Los Angeles après plusieurs heures de vol, il descendit de l'avion et alla chercher ses affaires et sortit de l'aéroport. Il appela un taxi, enfin galéra pendant 20 minutes à en appeler un avant qu'un d'entre eux finisse finalement par le remarquer. Des fois son manque de présence était vraiment une plaie. Il donna l'adresse de son futur appartement au chauffeur, le dit appartement se trouvait à mi-chemin entre le centre-ville et les banlieues de la ville. Une fois arrivé, il paya le chauffeur et se rendit devant l'immeuble où l'attendait la propriétaire. Elle était jeune entre 25-30 ans, blonde aux yeux verts, assez jolie, elle portait un jeans bleu foncé et un pullover noir. Normal, on était en début Février et donc il faisait froid. Le bleuté s'approcha d'elle quand il l'entendit :

-Bon, il ne devrait plus tarder dit-elle en anglais.

Notre petit joueur fantôme se plaça alors devant elle et dit dans un anglais plus que correct :

-Bonjour, excuse-moi mais je suis là. Cette phrase et la brusque apparition du bleuté déclencha un petit cri aigu de stupeur chez la jeune femme. Cependant elle se reprit très vite et répliqua d'une voix douce :

-Désolée, je ne t'avais pas vu, tu es Kuroko Tetsuya c'est bien ça ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai l'habitude, c'est bien moi.

-Enchanté, je suis Johanna Bride, je t'attendais, rentre je vais te faire visiter.

Pendant qu'il montait les cinq étages jusqu'à l'appartement Johanna lui expliqua comment se passait l'organisation de l'immeuble. Ils arrivèrent au seuil de l'appartement que Johanna ouvrit, c'était un petit studio de 16 m² déjà meublé d'une cuisine, un petit frigo, une douche/ toilette, un lit, un petit bureau et une table. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe, mais ce n'était pas miteux non plus et pour quelqu'un comme Kuroko c'était largement suffisant. La jolie propriétaire expliqua comment tout fonctionnait et remit les clés au bleuté.

-Bon bah au revoir, surtout n'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a un problème.

-Merci beaucoup, au revoir répondit poliment le bleuté qui depuis un moment regardait avec envie le lit, fatigué par le voyage. Il va faire une bonne sieste puis il ira faire les courses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait maintenant une journée que notre petit joueur était arrivé au pays de la liberté. Le bleuté revenait de son rdv avec le directeur de son futur lycée pour officialiser sa prochaine rentrée dans deux semaines. Il trouvait ce pays assez différent du Japon de par la culture, les magasins ou le comportement des gens qui était beaucoup plus familier. Cela changeait et le bleuté l'appréciait pour le moment, il rentra chez lui et mangea un sandwich qu'il avait acheté la veille. Cet après-midi, le joueur fantôme a décidé de se rendre au terrain de street basket qu'il avait repéré tout à l'heure.

Une fois sur place, il observa le match en cour sans que personne ne remarque sa présence même pas les autres spectateurs. Le match était équilibré, les équipes avait un bon niveau même si on était loin du niveau de la génération miracle. Les joueurs étaient jeunes tous entre 16 et 20 ans et semblaient beaucoup s'amuser, ce qui lui fit étrangement plaisir. Une fois la confrontation finie alors que le prochain match se mettait déjà en place, il se dirigea vers eux pour leur demander d'une voix calme :

-Bonjour, excusez-moi, est-ce que je peux jouer avec vous ?

A cette phrase, tous les joueurs le regardèrent d'un air sceptique, en même temps, il fallait se mettre à leur place : voir un jeune garçon petit, chétif et quasiment invisible leur demander de jouer au basket avec eux, il y avait de quoi douter. L'un d'entre eux finit par se rapprocher de lui et lui dit :

-Oui, pourquoi pas, je m'appelle Bruce et toi ?

-Kuroko Tetsuya répondit le bleuté au dénommé Bruce, un grand brun aux yeux bleus.

-Tetsuya, ce n'est pas banal comme prénom, tu viens d'où ?

-Je suis arrivé hier du Japon.

-Oh, je vois, intéressant, laisse-moi te présenter les autres lui dit Bruce avec un grand sourire, pas du tout gêné par l'absence d'expression chez Kuroko. Il reprit alors en se tournant vers les autres et les présenta à kuroko.

Une fois les présentations finies, les équipes furent faites, Kuroko était avec Bruce, « il a l'air assez fort, ce sera ma lumière pour ce match » pensa notre petit fantôme. Enfin, le match commença, les joueurs était assez fort et avait un style décousu semblable à celui d'Aomine mais en bien moins efficace. Cependant, le match n'avait rien à voir avec le précédent, la raison la présence du bleuté dans l'équipe de Bruce avec son misdirection. En effet, le dernier match avait été serré mais gagné par l'équipe de Bruce grâce à ce dernier, c'est pourquoi ils avaient mis ce garçon chétif dans son équipe pour équilibrer. Mais ce fut une grave erreur, la preuve étant le match en cour qui tourne au massacre, le ballon passant d'un côté à l'autre ou changeant de direction sans que personne ne comprenne comment. On est dans la dernière action, le meneur est bloqué aucun de ses coéquipiers ne peut se libérer. Pendant ce temps sur le côté droit du terrain au niveau de la ligne des trois points, le bleuté passe à côté de Bruce et lui murmure :

\- Prépare-toi à aller sous le panier.

Trois secondes plus tard, le meneur voit le japonais apparaitre à sa gauche faisant un appel de balle silencieux et sans marquage sur lui et par conséquent lui fait la passe, au même moment Bruce s'élance vers le panier. Le bleuté dévia la balle vers le côté droit du panier où arrive Bruce qui saute, la récupère et dunk avec, réalisant ainsi un magnifique alley-oop et mettant fin au match sur le score de 108 à 47.

A peine le match fini que le joueur fantôme fut assailli de questions et de compliments :

-Waouh, t'es super fort, comment tu fais pour disparaitre ?

\- Et aussi tu fais des super passes, toujours super précises, tu voudras bien m'apprendre ?

De par sa timidité naturelle, le petit joueur fut un peu gêné même si cela ne se voyait en rien sur son visage, mais il finit par répondre :

-Merci pour vos compliments sinon pour « disparaitre » j'utilise un tour de magie appelé misdirection. Pour les passes, c'est mon ancien capitaine qui m'a appris à les faire avec beaucoup d'entrainement et je veux bien essayer de t'apprendre.

-Ok les gars, je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui dit Bruce avec un grand sourire. Les autres hochaient la tête et commencèrent à récupérer leur sac pour rentrer chez eux. Bruce s'approche de Kuroko et lui demande s'il a prévu quelque chose.

-Non, rien du tout, pourquoi ?

-Tu m'as bien dit que tu étais arrivé du Japon hier ?

-C'est exact répondu le bleuté sur un ton neutre (son ton habituel en gros).

-Dans ce cas, je te propose d'aller en ville, pour que je te dise ce qu'i faire dans le coin.

-Très bien, merci c'est gentil.

-En route alors dit Bruce alors qu'ils se mettent en mouvement et après quelques pas Bruce demande au plus petit :

-Au fait, tu as quel âge Tetsuya ?

-J'ai 15 ans et toi ?

-Quoi ?! Sérieux et tu voyages comme ça, moi j'ai 18 ans mais tu ne devrais pas être au lycée ?

-Si j'y rentre dans deux semaines, au lycée Roosevelt juste à côté.

-Je vois, c'est un bon lycée tu verras, tu n'auras pas de problème pour t'intégrer, j'y étais moi aussi mais depuis cette année je suis à l'université.

-D'accord, tu étudies quoi ?

-Je suis en classe de commerce, sinon tu penses t'inscrire au club de basket de ton lycée ?

-Oui, c'est prévu répondit le bleuté.

-Je te le déconseille lui dit assez sérieusement le brun.

Surpris par le sérieux soudain du brun, le bleuté l'observe avant de lui demander pourquoi.

-Parce que…*soupir* tu comprendras si tu y vas.

Ils finirent par arriver au centre-ville et Kuroko oublia bien vite cet avertissement pour le moment, pour suivre avec amusement Bruce.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà ce qui conclue ce deuxième chapitre toujours assez cour mais la taille des chapitres augmentera petit et à petit. Sur ce dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé à la prochaine.


End file.
